


Prospective Student

by Darkicedragon



Category: Eclipse Hunter, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankenstein meets a new prospective student of YeLan High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prospective Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



> To the Noblesse fans, no, that is not a typo. ;)
> 
> For the timeline, Noblesse is shifted forward a couple of years.

Frankenstein flicked through a number of document windows as he waited for his prospective new student to arrive at his office. He wasn't sure what to make of Daren Avery though – his documents were official and everything was accounted for, but when Tao dug a little deeper, Daren was nowhere to be found. The people had been thorough, Frankenstein gave them that, creating documents from primary school to Daren's last high school, but no more – there were no records of Daren's attendance, sick files, report cards, no pictures. And then when Tao showed him Daren's picture…

He sighed, taking his glasses off. The door opened just then, a boy and his father entering.

So it hadn't been a trick of the light or camera: Daren Avery really did have silver hair. But his aura was very much human; how interesting… Then again humans nowadays naturally came in all different colours, attested by Daren's father and his blue hair.

Frankenstein greeted them with a smile and covertly watched them as they moved towards his desk. Daren moved silently and while there was some hesitation to his steps, Daren moved like he was aware of every part of himself, ready to fight instantly. Daren paused after checking all possible exits and entrances (done in one casual sweep of the room) when his gaze rested on Frankenstein. He made sure to mute his interest and Daren glanced down at his own shoes. Hm. Both acts weren't fake, done instantly and without much thought.

As for his father, Theodore, it was rather obvious he wasn't sure how to react around his 'son' (there were further inconsistencies with his background, and Tao had mentioned there were definitely missing documents. Theodore didn't act like he had been mind controlled, however.) – he was familiar with Daren, yes, easy in his presence, but he watched Daren too, like he wasn't sure how he would react.

It was when Daren stopped briefly, just before pulling out his chair that Frankenstein paid special attention. There were light grooves on the back of his chair when Daren lifted his hand away and Frankenstein's lip twitched at the sight of it. So Daren was far stronger than a regular human, but he had better control over it.

"Well," Frankenstein said, smiling further, "I don't think there's a need for a formal test." Not when his tests would be easily overwhelmed, and if Daren was trying to hide, it would be best to not have him do something that would point him out before he had even been in one day. "May I congratulate you on your successful entry to YeLan High School."

Theodore's eyes widened in surprise, Daren's expression following him a second later. "Really?"

He nodded. "I _am_ the chairman of this school – I can see that you have been trained very well."

Both Daren and Theodore stilled.

"So, if you could speak to the admin staff, you can be registered fully and can start tomorrow," Frankenstein continued, pretending to miss their slip.

"I – thank you," Daren said, a grin lighting his face, making his glasses skew.

Frankenstein watched them leave before turning his attention to his documents again. He would have an eye kept on Daren, just in case of course, to make sure he wasn't as big a trouble magnet as the last transfer students he knew.

But even if he was, the school was well equipped to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to put in that the reason for YeLan being made was all the situations Shinwoo, Ikhan and Yuna found themselves in, but it didn't quite fit.


End file.
